Reader x Farkas - Welcome to the Companions
by kafeikitten
Summary: Okay, I'm a total Skyrim nerd. And I love the Companions. They're so nice and "welcoming" even thought some people just think you're not worth it. Ahem. Either way, I always loved Aela's comforting spirit and Farkas' dangerous one. So here ya go !


You let go of the string and the arrow went flying. It pierced the fish right in the eye, making it easy prey. You scooped up the fish and retrieved you arrow.

"Catch one already f/n? Good job, sister." Farkas congratulated you on your catch and added a fish to his count as well.

You were out getting dinner. Even though the Companions could buy a feast with all of their wealth, they wanted to see how well you performed with Farkas, seeing as you were relatively new. You had already fought with Vilkas, hunted with Aela, and lent a hand to Eorlund all the same. But what task do they give you to complete with the member of the Companions that you have feelings for? Fishing. No combat, no hunting, fishing. You almost felt as if Aela gave you this task because you had feeling for Farkas and she wanted to frustrate you. But she wouldn't do that, let alone she didn't know your feelings. So you sighed, and resumed shooting salmon.

"Alright, I've caught about 13. I see you have quite a pile too. Want to venture to another pond? Or should we try a lake?" Farkas threw the fish that you two had caught into a basket and turned to face you.

"I don't know" You grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the mountains. You knew of a small pond, as you had said, and you weren't planning on catching too much. It was worth a try, though, right?

~~~Time Skip~~~

You had only managed to scrape up 5 fish at the small pond, and you two made your way back to Jorrvaskr. Stepping in the door, Vilkas came to help collect the salmon and slaughter fish (and whatever else you had managed to catch.)

"Quite a catch there sister." Vilkas spoke to you. He smiled and took the basket out of your hands. Time to prepare the feast!

~~~Time Skip (Again)~~~

Aela placed the platters of fish down on the long table. Little did the public know, but Aela was not only a great archer and a Companion. She was a fantastic feast. You sighed. If Farkas would ever wed anyone, it would be her. She was skilled in light armor, archery, cooking, one-handed weaponry, speech, hell, everything. You held the opposite side. Heavy armor, two-handed weaponry, block" Farkas whispered. "Look me in the eyes and tell me it's not true."

Your gaze never left Aela, but you had managed to let a sentence leave your throat.

"I should've never said anything."

The effects of the alcohol seemed to wear off much too quickly. You stood up reluctantly and began to run to the living quarters. You planned to lock yourself in your room and refuse to come out until everyone had forgotten. Doing so rose commotion. As you shut the doors, you heard the muffled shouts coming from the dining room.

"Someone go get her!"

"Leave her alone!"

"She was drunk! How do we know it's the truth?"

"Because Aela said so!"

"She could be lying too!"

"How dare you accuse two shield sisters of blatantly lying!:

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST GO GET f/n?!" Kodlak yelled and for what seemed like the 100th time, the room fell to silence.

"I will." Farkas muttered and he attempted to make his way down to the living quarters. But you had already locked yourself in your room and began to rummage through your chests. You were planning to leave at dawn and head for Riften. You heard a knock at the door and paused.

'Just pretend you're asleep, the door's locked, just shut up and stay still!'

"Open up f/n. It's me." Farkas whispered.

'Oh great. The guy who started this. If I didn't have feelings for him, I would've never picked up a drink! What if he comes in here to tell me he hates me for this?'

You gasp at the thought and drop the armor that's in your hands. And you also managed to inform Farkas that you weren't sleeping.

"Open up."

You reluctantly stand and make your way to the door, slowly unlocking it and shutting it after Farkas entered. You lock the door behind him and hold back the tears that are threatening to leave your eyes.

"Is it true?" He looks you straight in the eyes.

" or sad. Just confused. A blessing? More like a curse. You could easily get someone killed.

Farkas then wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you. This was what you had been waiting for. Aela began to bang at the door, but you were never going to move. It was as if time had frozen around you two. Farkas pulled away and smiled.

"You have joined us and been a Companion for about 3 months now. I have been on journeys with you, observed you and welcomed you to the family. And all this time, I have fallen in love with you." He slipped a golden ring that looked like elven material onto your finger. "Will you join me, and can we become one with the Companions? An with each other?"

"Yes." You smiled.

Aela then managed to bust down the door and enter.

"You guys!" She gasped, noticing the ring on your finger. "Vilkas! Torvar! Kodlak! Everyone, come here!" Everyone followed her orders and stood behind her. They also noticed the ring and the commotion commenced. You were to happy to decline the company anyways.

"Well, we call our friends companions once they have opened up and given their life to us." Aela smiled at you.

"Sister f/n, welcome to the Companions."


End file.
